


【帝弥菲力】A Rose for Dimitri

by shiriatsu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiriatsu/pseuds/shiriatsu
Summary: 寒冷的法嘉斯从未在冬天盛开过花朵，却有一朵玫瑰在帝弥托利的墓前盛放。*警告：有角色死亡*有帝弥雷丝要素
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 5





	【帝弥菲力】A Rose for Dimitri

当菲力克斯离开王都菲尔帝亚的时候，他曾发下狠毒的誓言：当他再次踏上菲尔帝亚的土地之日，便是帝弥托利的死期。没想到芙朵拉的女神当真应验了他的话，距离帝弥托利登基及大婚之日才不到一年，这位新晋的国王便死于感冒。当时的菲尔帝亚已是春天，枝梢刚冒出碧绿的新芽，又被一场寒冷的大雪覆盖成白茫茫的一片。菲力克斯就是在这个时候回到了王都，连随从都没带，一匹马，一把剑，风尘仆仆，一身寒意。

他见到了躺在棺椁内的帝弥托利。帝弥托利的身体被洁白的花朵包围，金色的头发衬着淡红色的脸颊，透明的棺椁让帝弥托利看上去有种不容侵犯的美丽，就像被时光定格的标本。菲力克斯花了好大的力气才克制住自己不要当场拔剑对准帝弥托利的咽喉，仿佛这样威胁帝弥托利就能让他重新活过来一样。他终究是克制住了自己，不发一言，但是身体颤抖得身旁骑士都能听见剑身在瑟瑟发颤。在场众人无不感伤于菲力克斯的忠诚，他们说，伏拉鲁达利乌斯公爵比年轻的王后更为悲痛。

众人的流言传入菲力克斯耳中时，菲力克斯正把自己关进帝弥托利的书房里，他坐在帝弥托利曾经坐过的位置上，在王后贝雷丝推门进来时像是被火烧了一样从座位上弹起，剑锋所向处距离帝弥托利刚出生的幼子只有短短几厘米。这位佣兵出身的王后抱着孩子，连眼睛都不眨便轻飘飘地打掉了菲力克斯的剑，只是她面对菲力克斯的冒犯，没有愤怒，没有伤心，而是意外地带了几分怜悯。  
“如果你现在启程，回伏拉鲁达利乌斯领地，也许你还有活路。”贝雷丝说，“如果你执意要留在王都……菲力克斯，那是自取灭亡。”

“我不需要你来指导我怎么做。”菲力克斯冷酷地“啧”了一声。他早就想自取灭亡了，从他第一眼见到帝弥托利起，毁灭的种子早已在他心底种下。伏拉鲁达利乌斯总是受王家的信任，因为他们是王国之盾，这份信任成了菲力克斯的牢笼，令他一生不能挣脱。才不是这样的。菲力克斯心想。他偏偏要做那个破盾者。

菲力克斯第一眼见到帝弥托利时，小王子正站在一片狼藉的花园里。花园里的玫瑰花摧折了一大片，坏掉的剪刀与枝条躺在地上，横七竖八，犹如战场上的尸体。年幼的小王子还留着齐肩的长发，看上去就像个娇滴滴的女孩，只是他的头发乱糟糟的与玫瑰花刺纠缠不清，再联系这一地狼藉，不难猜测小王子与玫瑰花从发生了一场怎样的搏斗。小王子看见父王带着大臣前来，眼中盈满了自责与惭愧：“我……我只是想摘下荆棘深处的玫瑰。”

“这种事情，交给别人去做不就好了？”罗德利古公爵比蓝贝尔国王更宠这个孩子，他制止了国王的呵斥，对金发的小王子露出了和蔼的微笑，转头便使唤起了自己的儿子，“古廉，菲力克斯，快去把殿下扶起来。”

古廉向帝弥托利伸出了手，菲力克斯却向帝弥托利拔出了剑。当剑锋落下时众人都忍不住发出了压抑的惊呼，只是落下的除了帝弥托利金色的发梢，还有一支玫瑰翩然而落，最后落在小王子的掌心。  
“谢谢你。”小王子先是惊讶，然后露出了微笑。玫瑰的刺扎进了小王子的指尖，但是小王子似乎一点也不痛，他眼睛眨都不眨地盯着眼前的男孩。  
蓝贝尔国王哈哈大笑着拍手：“好，好哇。菲力克斯小小年纪就有如此精准的剑术，以后必然大有所为。”罗德利古公爵虽然露出得意之色但也只谦虚地笑笑，他说：“菲力克斯，古廉，这两个孩子，以后会继承王国之盾的威名。”

王国之盾。这是菲力克斯第一次听到这个名称。然后他就接到了陪小王子训练的任务，帝弥托利对此欢呼雀跃，菲力克斯却大为不快。年幼的他已经对贵族与骑士的责任已经有了足够的敏感，尽管暂时还懵懵懂懂，但菲力克斯已经明白那不一定是什么值得庆贺的事情。更何况那是帝弥托利，他见到他的第一眼就看见了他残暴而不自知的场景。美丽的小王子站在狼藉的玫瑰花从中，明明是这一切的罪魁祸首，却偏偏能露出最无辜最惹人怜爱的神情。尽管随着年岁渐长帝弥托利越来越学会了克制收敛，但菲力克斯知道，帝弥托利最擅长毁掉脆弱的美丽。

帝弥托利毁掉的第一件易碎品是他的兄长。古廉护送着他去了达斯卡，回来的却只有一件沾了血的铠甲。英谷莉特哭得几乎要昏死过去，菲力克斯却只是斜眼看着兄长的遗物，然后把自己关进训练场，一剑又一剑，直到把眼前的木桩削成了一片一片的木屑。到最后，他发现自己脑海中浮现的敌人不是那些叛乱的达斯卡人，而是帝弥托利的脸。再次见到帝弥托利时，菲力克斯却显得很镇定，除了青黑的眼圈暴露了他这几日几夜未曾合眼。反倒是帝弥托利一见到他就不住地道歉，最后是罗德利古公爵制止了他：“殿下……！您不要这样，为您战死，是古廉的光荣。古廉他……很荣幸能为您而死。”

荣幸吗？菲力克斯恍惚地想。他仿佛看见兄长的身影浮现在眼前，他用身体挡住了敌人刺向帝弥托利的要害，鲜血弥漫了菲力克斯的眼底，将他的世界染成血红。那也会是他的结局吗？菲力克斯忍不住冷笑了一声，他第一次当着父亲的面反驳了帝弥托利的话：“那头山猪才没有愧疚呢！他，他怕是巴不得兄长为他去死！”

一句话把罗德利古和帝弥托利都惊得愣在原地。然后菲力克斯为他的口不择言付出了代价，罗德利古将他关在了大教堂向女神赎罪，祈求死去的兄长与帝弥托利的原谅。菲力克斯跪在女神像前，身后传来了脚步声。经过训练的菲力克斯早已能从脚步声判断出来人，他不打算回头也不打算道歉，却听见帝弥托利的话轻轻地落在身后：“也许你是对的。”

菲力克斯冷笑一声：“你终于承认了吗？在你心底住着一头嗜血的野兽。你杀了我哥哥。”

帝弥托利没有反驳，他只是慢慢地、慢慢地走上前来。菲力克斯没有回头，只看见高大的阴影一点点将自己包裹，那种黑暗的压迫感令他很不舒服，但是他没有动。帝弥托利停驻了一会儿，终于开口：“菲力克斯……古廉为我而死，但是……你愿意为我而死吗？”

菲力克斯腾地站了起来。他死死地盯着帝弥托利的眼睛，湛蓝色的，十分清澈，如同被芙朵拉女神吻过的夏日晴空。他在芙朵拉女神像前对菲力克斯说着菲力克斯最厌恶的话，脸上却是纯真甚至是圣洁的神情。菲力克斯觉得他疯了，但他很清楚地知道帝弥托利没有疯。帝弥托利只是说出了他的真心话，将最残忍的恶意包裹在最美丽的外衣里。他试图让死亡变成菲力克斯的诱惑。

“滚。”菲力克斯嘶哑地说道。如果这话让罗德利古公爵听见，恐怕菲力克斯的禁闭还要再关一周。但是帝弥托利不会告状，也不会强迫，他只是静静地说：“是吗……我希望我能成为，你愿意为之而死的人。”

谢天谢地帝弥托利没再提起过这个话题。实际上帝弥托利对达斯卡叛乱的态度令所有人都闭口不谈那场悲剧。人人都道法嘉斯的王子尚且年轻就背负了太多人的死亡，他们带着同情且尊重的口吻谈论帝弥托利的自责与歉疚。但菲力克斯知道，在帝弥托利自责的表面下隐藏着他为此自豪的一面，他越是自我折磨，就越显得他的灵魂更为崇高。但是这样做的代价，是成千上万条人命。菲力克斯有时候恶毒地想，如果没有战争，不再有人会为帝弥托利而死，那么死的就会是帝弥托利了——抑郁死的。他从来不惮以最坏的恶意揣测帝弥托利，哪怕后者看上去忏悔得十分真诚。

帝弥托利失踪的那五年，菲力克斯不是没有找过他。他当然不是为了帝弥托利的安全，而是他不能允许帝弥托利死在别人的剑下。自从古廉去世后，菲力克斯就确定了自己会恨帝弥托利一辈子，他可以看在父亲和王国的份上留帝弥托利一条命，但这条命是他的，他绝不允许任何人拿走。只是有人比他更早找到了帝弥托利。同样失踪了五年的贝雷丝重新回到了大修道院，身旁带着已经彻底撕毁了伪装的帝弥托利。

这样的帝弥托利令菲力克斯感到陌生又熟悉。也许帝弥托利伪装得太久，久到所有人都习惯了他那温文尔雅的模样，而当他被剥夺一切的时候，那种对占有与杀戮的渴望便彻底撕毁了他的伪装。菲力克斯无数次地看见贝雷丝从帝弥托利身边黯然离开，不用想就知道帝弥托利对她说了多伤人的话。菲力克斯倒是对此毫无感觉，他早就知道帝弥托利是这幅鬼样子。

于是所有人都为帝弥托利的转变黯然神伤的时候，只有菲力克斯一如既往地去刺激帝弥托利：“喂，山猪，你有本事就别对着废墟发愣，陪我练剑。”

帝弥托利于是跟着他去了训练场。剑锋与枪矛相撞的瞬间，菲力克斯感觉到了一股强大的力量。这五年来，帝弥托利又强壮了不少，他原本就天生怪力如猛兽，嗜血的本性令他更加残暴起来，枪法也更为狠厉。但菲力克斯也不是没有长进。他没有帝弥托利那么高，身材也显得瘦小，但相比帝弥托利一意孤行的怪力，菲力克斯的剑锋要更为灵活。帝弥托利，这头山猪只知道横冲直撞，菲力克斯觉得自己就像驯兽师，用他的剑去引诱帝弥托利进自己的陷阱。帝弥托利无疑感受到了这一点，他的攻击里带了致命的味道，这让菲力克斯十分愉悦，越是纠缠就越陷越深，他乐意与帝弥托利玩一场你死我活的游戏。

后来，两个人都累了。帝弥托利再也提不起枪，而菲力克斯也放下了剑，慢慢平稳着呼吸。他们两个看着彼此，菲力克斯从帝弥托利那失去神智的脸上看到了一丝微笑。这个微笑令他心底敲响了警钟，因为他看上去几乎要变成原来的那个帝弥托利了，菲力克斯心知不好，但是他还是慢了一步。帝弥托利将他按进自己的胸膛，然后狠狠地覆盖上了他的嘴唇。帝弥托利要我死。菲力克斯在自己的五脏六腑快要被挤瘪的时候绝望地想。谁能料到一个吻比一把剑更容易杀人？

然后帝弥托利身体一僵。菲力克斯从怀中抽出了一把短刀，插在了帝弥托利的肩上。于是帝弥托利放开了他。当冰冷的空气重新回到菲力克斯的肺部后，菲力克斯终于咳嗽着说出了一句完整的话：“……我迟早会杀了你。”

帝弥托利又露出了残忍的笑。菲力克斯插在他肩上的那把剑似乎并未给他造成任何疼痛，就像他多年前那支刺入指尖的玫瑰一样。帝弥托利只是带着嗜血的快意看着菲力克斯，用他能用的一切方式来伤害菲力克斯：“既然你觉得我就是一头野兽，那你现在就可以杀了我。”

菲力克斯擦了擦嘴角——他流了血。那几乎不能算吻，只是兽性的占有欲。被帝弥托利亲吻并没有给菲力克斯带来任何耻辱感，就像被狗咬了一口你只会觉得愤怒而不是羞辱一样。菲力克斯提着剑，盘算着如果真的要杀帝弥托利，他未必没有胜算。只是——菲力克斯最后只留了一句冷笑：“杀了你，未免太便宜了你。我要等你成为法嘉斯的王，收复芙朵拉大地后，再将你置于死地。”  
“你这条命我要了。帝弥托利，你最好不要不识抬举，在我杀了你之前就死掉。”

然而在帝弥托利死掉之前，罗德利古公爵先为帝弥托利献出了生命。亲眼目睹父亲为帝弥托利挡下那一剑时，菲力克斯的愤怒与怨恨几乎达到了顶点。他不明白父亲为什么爱帝弥托利胜过了爱自己的儿子，尽管他也不要这样的爱，但越多的人为帝弥托利而死，就越显得帝弥托利这条命不值。他怎么能背负起那么多条人命呢？菲力克斯狂乱地想，他还要毁掉多少东西，他的家庭，他珍视的一切？  
幸运的是伴随着罗德利古的献身，包裹在帝弥托利周身犹如魔兽鳞片一般的外壳终于四分五裂。贝雷丝率先向帝弥托利伸出了手，而帝弥托利这一次终于没有冷笑也没有嘲讽。他回来了，人人都说是贝雷丝的信任与陪伴融化了帝弥托利的坚冰，他们开始形影不离，而这段时间，菲力克斯一直将自己关在宿舍里。英谷莉特和希尔凡来敲他的门，被他恶声恶气地顶了回去。帝弥托利一次也没来，一次也没有，偶尔菲力克斯能从窗户下看见他和贝雷丝出双入对的身影。

深夜的加尔古·玛库，菲力克斯终于走出了宿舍，站在宿舍顶楼看着天际惨淡的星月。他的父亲也和哥哥一样化作了天际的星星，也许他们的光芒能照亮法嘉斯的前程。菲力克斯想着想着就悲凉得想笑。大家多宽慰啊，因为他们的帝弥托利又回来了，他们马上就会夺回王都，然后就簇拥着帝弥托利正式成为法嘉斯的王。他们也会带着遗憾的口吻谈论着罗德利古公爵，但是他们觉得理所应当，伏拉鲁达利乌斯家族世世代代都是如此，他们是王家最好的盾，他们的肖像会挂在王家的纪念堂里，然后慢慢地被人遗忘。

然后菲力克斯又听见了响声。他几乎是恼怒着回头：帝弥托利为什么总能知道他在哪儿？退一步讲，就算知道他的去向，帝弥托利也不该这时候来打扰他。对上了菲力克斯怨恨到满点的眼神，帝弥托利静静地站在他身后，他们似乎几百年没有说过话了。上一次说话的时候……那场训练场刀光剑影的战争，不提也罢。帝弥托利说：“我们接下来要回王都了。”

“啧。”菲力克斯不想跟他说这些无聊的话。他只是冷笑。

“如果我们赢过了艾黛尔贾特，结束了战争，菲力克斯，你有什么想要实现的愿望吗？”

菲力克斯心想帝弥托利怕不是脑子坏了，刚刚结束了失心疯，又开始做起了白日梦。虽然这也并不算白日梦。毕竟如今王国军士气高涨，再加上有贝雷丝相助，胜利也许并不像一开始那样遥不可及。但他不愿意现在就去想战争结束。一旦战争结束，他势必要接下亡父罗德利古的头衔，正式成为新一任伏拉鲁达利乌斯公爵。

菲力克斯摇了摇头。帝弥托利继续说：“战争结束后，我应该就要结婚了。”

“跟贝雷丝？”哈，这倒不新鲜。谁都看得出贝雷丝有多爱帝弥托利，而且他们最近出双入对，早就有关于他们的流言。菲力克斯冷笑了一声，“特意来告诉我，是问我要结婚礼物的吗？”  
他突然可怜起了贝雷丝。倒不是因为帝弥托利对她不忠——菲力克斯知道帝弥托利对贝雷丝的感情未必就不是爱，但他坚信贝雷丝恐怕会成为法嘉斯王国史上最年轻的寡妇。他会杀死帝弥托利。菲力克斯在心底重复了一遍又一遍。父亲与哥哥的亡魂在他耳边低语，告诉他要好好地守护法嘉斯的国王，但菲力克斯偏偏要将那些话抛在脑后。帝弥托利毁掉了他的一切，他的父亲与兄长，他关于骑士道的向往，现在他告诉他自己将要结婚，那又毁掉了菲力克斯在心底隐隐萌发却不肯面对的一切。

帝弥托利丝毫没有察觉菲力克斯的痛苦，他只是微笑：“提到结婚礼物，菲力克斯……我可以问你要一枝玫瑰吗？”

菲力克斯瞪大了双眼。然后帝弥托利朝他走来，这次接吻的时候菲力克斯没有反抗。他甚至没有反抗帝弥托利得寸进尺的动作。山猪向来横冲直撞，从来不懂什么是变通。他想要玫瑰，就一定要得到，哪怕将玫瑰园弄得一地狼藉，哪怕不得不忍受钻心、甚至是致命的疼痛。

菲力克斯在帝弥托利大婚的那天离开了王都，离开之时便留下了恶毒的诅咒。但谁能料到帝弥托利没能死于他的剑下，却被一场小小的感冒夺走了性命。菲力克斯得知噩耗的时候实在是滑稽得笑出了声，他笑得双肩止不住地颤抖，然后开始破口大骂，他砸坏了房间里所有能砸的东西，最后站在一地狼藉中，从玻璃碎片中看到了自己，双眼通红，竟然满脸都是泪水。

他知道帝弥托利是故意的。他不肯被自己杀死，所以宁愿向一场小小的疾病屈服。他和帝弥托利争斗了一辈子，到最后，却还是输得一塌糊涂。菲力克斯悲凉地笑了，眼前出现了帝弥托利的影子，他在风雪中跋涉，高大的身影越来越远，也越来越小，渐渐地，变成了他一开始看见的模样。年幼的小王子站在满地狼藉的花园中，他想要一朵荆棘深处的玫瑰。可是那朵玫瑰让他感到了疼痛。他最终还是得到了玫瑰，他折断了玫瑰的枝条，为了占有玫瑰而永久地夺去了玫瑰的生命。

人们最终在帝弥托利的墓前发现了失踪的伏拉鲁达利乌斯公爵。他像是在帝弥托利的墓前坐了一夜，被发现的时候脸朝下趴着，冰冷的嘴唇触碰在冰冷的大理石墓碑上。一把短刀插进他的心口。人们说，伏拉鲁达利乌斯公爵比王后更为悲痛。

寒冷的法嘉斯从未在冬天盛开过花朵，却有一朵玫瑰在帝弥托利的墓前盛放。


End file.
